


No debo amarte

by Feminqui



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feminqui/pseuds/Feminqui
Summary: El día que Kate acudió al Templo de las Cenizas Sagradas no sabía que su vida iba a dar un giro de 360 grados. Su monótona vida quedo atrás. Ahora era la Inquisidora y el mundo dependía de ella. Y allí estaba Cassandra, su guía y apoyo, la guerrera de la que inevitablemente se enamoró. Pero el pasado le recordó que no podía amarla, que no debía.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que salió el juego y comprobé decepcionada que no había posibilidad de romance bi o les con Cassandra, los maravillosos fanfics de esta comunidad me hicieron soñar y llevar un poquito mejor el chasco (bueno, y cierto mod). He leído cientos de fanfics y desde hace un tiempo rondaba por mi cabeza lanzarme con uno. Desgraciadamente no hay muchos en español, y mi inglés no es suficiente para escribirlo en esa lengua, así que aquí vengo a poner mi granito de arena. Es mi primer fanfic, no seáis muy duros, y espero que os guste :)

Hace ya meses que Kate entró a formar parte de la Inquisición, aunque formar parte no era exactamente la palabra adecuada, más bien liderarla. Por suerte, contaba con la experiencia de sus consejeros, los cuales se dejaban la piel a diario para que la inquisición funcionase en todos los ámbitos. En cuanto al campo de batalla, tenía a sus compañeros de fatigas, expertos en las artes de la lucha que daban lo mejor de sí para que el grupo resultara ileso. En aquel momento, le costó aceptar su nueva vida pero ahora sentía que tenía un propósito.

  
-Cómo ha cambiado todo desde aquel día...- Exhaló la Inquisidora Kate. Desde que se unió a la Inquisición su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, y todo por esa marca en su mano. Todo comenzó cuando asistía en calidad de sanadora al Conclave. Mientras observaba la importante reunión que allí tenía lugar, un estruendo resonó por toda la sala y junto a él un flashazo cegador, después la nada. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba aturdida y tenía aquella marca en su mano. A continuación vinieron las acusaciones, su encierro y el interrogatorio de Cassandra, una mujer con aspecto agresivo que iba ataviada con una gruesa armadura y cicatrices a lo largo de su rostro que exigía respuestas. Pensaba que en aquel momento su vida llegaría a su fin, y por algo que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender.

Hace ya mucho de todo aquello, y aquí estaba ahora, liderando una fuerza inmensa con la Buscadora de su lado; su amiga y apoyo en combate.

“Cassandra...” En su cabeza aún permanecía el recuerdo de las primeras semanas; fueron complicadas. El periodo de adaptación fue largo y la soledad golpeaba con fuerza. Demasiadas responsabilidades y pocas caras conocidas. Pero a medida que comenzaron a viajar, las cosas resultaron más fáciles. Aquellas personas que luchaban a su lado dejaron de ser simples desconocidos. Es imposible no sonreír al recordar los ratos alrededor del fuego junto a Varric relatando sus historias disparatadas con los fans y las ideas retorcidas que se le ocurrían para su próxima novela (inspirándose en las relaciones de los miembros del grupo) hacía la experiencia más llevadera. Varric era un tipo despreocupado y bastante hábil con la ballesta, ademas poseía una gran agudeza visual dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Y es que al dichoso enano no se le escapaba ni una, pero con él las expediciones se hacían menos tediosas y podía hablar casi de cualquier cosa. Varric sabía escuchar y, bueno, ciertamente fue él quien descubrió la atracción de Kate por la buscadora antes que la propia Kate.

Cassandra era una mujer valiente, sensata y tenaz, pero también cabezota y excesivamente disciplinada, sin embargo estuvo desde el principio apoyando a la Inquisidora y, a pesar de ese primer y desafortunado encontronazo, fue ella la que puso su confianza en Kate para liderar la Inquisición. Desde ese día, la Inquisidora descubrió la otra cara de la Buscadora y se convirtió en su ejemplo a seguir. Lamentablemente, Kate no tenía experiencia en el campo de batalla y a menudo se sentía como una carga para Cassandra; como si la Buscadora fuera su niñera en combate. Lo odiaba. Quería aprender de Cassandra; ser fuerte y responsable para que se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

Pasó un tiempo hasta aquel primer día que se quedaron solas. Fue el primer viaje en el que la Inquisición se adentraba en un territorio lejano. El sol se comenzaba a poner tras las montañas y el grupo decidió acampar cerca de un lago. La Inquisidora aún no había confraternizado con el grupo y estar tan lejos del Refugio la hacía sentir incómoda. Era una noche tranquila de cielo despejado. Al alzar la vista se podía disfrutar de un precioso espectáculo de estrellas. Kate adoraba mirar al firmamento desde pequeña; le ayudaba a dejar la mente en blanco y relajarse. Mientras disfrutaba de ese pequeño momento de evasión, sintió unos pasos que se aproximaban. Por el ruido de pisadas pesadas sabía perfectamente quién era.  
-¿Inquisidora? ¿Qué haces lejos del campamento? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación mientras se posicionaba a su lado.  
\- Nada, necesitaba desconectar un poco – Dijo sin dejar de mirar a las estrellas.  
\- Estas semanas se han sucedido muchos cambios, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites. – Cassandra se unió a la observación del cosmos.  
\- Gracias. Lamento si no soy muy hábil pero intentaré mejorar, mi señora.  
\- Sé que lo harás – Se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al cielo – Por cierto, puedes llamarme Cassandra.  
\- C-Cassandra. – Repitió mientras esbozada una sonrisa tímida hacia la Buscadora, quien también fijó su mirada en ella.  
  
Antes de retirarse al campamento, estuvieron unos minutos charlando. Kate le habló sobre su pasión por las estrellas y algunas nociones de astronomía que había aprendido estos años. Cassandra escuchaba atentamente mientras Kate señalaba al cielo y hablaba de constelaciones y cometas. Los ojos de Kate brillaban con tanta fuerza como todos aquellos pequeños puntos en el cielo. Cassandra se quedó asombrada por el entusiasmo de la joven.

A partir de ese momento fueron compartiendo pequeños ratos. Unas veces Cassandra se unía a Kate en aquellas noches de acampada; otras se quedaban en la taberna del Refugio un rato más cuando los compañeros se retiraban.

A medida que pasaba más tiempo con Cassandra, más la admiraba. Se podría decir que Cassandra había despertado una gran admiración en Kate; la actitud honorable de la Buscadora y su forma de hablar educada le recordaban a aquellos personajes de las novelas de caballería que había leído de pequeña. Por otro lado, su forma de luchar era formidable. A veces intercambiaba historias del pasado. Cassandra le hablaba de sus épicas batallas y del duro entrenamiento de una Buscadora; Kate, en cambio, le relataba su humilde vida en el pueblo donde ayudaba en la clínica local, además de sus inicios en un círculo de hechiceros. Comparado con las gestas de la Buscadora, su pasado era de lo más banal, pero aún así Cassandra le prestaba toda su atención. Su amistad fue creciendo entre pequeñas charlas y noches estrelladas. Unas semanas después, Cassandra comenzó a llamarla Kate mientras compartían momentos a solas.

¿Cuándo fui consciente que sentía algo por ella? – Se preguntó la Inquisidora mientras miraba un cielo estrellado idéntico al de aquella noche en el lago. Era difícil saberlo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> La historia tendrá varios capítulos y tengo más o menos pensado como continuará, pero se agradecen sugerencias y consejos. Gracias por leer :)


End file.
